dizzydanafandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Planet USA
They create "the toys of kids' dreams," founded in 1995. Kid's Careers This toy line allows kids to pretend they're different careers. Say Ah Doctor's Kit-Comes with a book of "Daffy Diseases", "Doc" label, flashlight, tongue depressor, stethoscope, xray, thermometor and scented test tubes of several ingredients. Daffy Diseases * MATH VISION * -symptom: blocky appearance and numbers in the eyes * -Ingredients for medicine: cheese powder, silly serum, essence of durian, hydroclops drops, sandwich extract, fish feathers, dino lashes, dehydrated water, puff plant and lilac milk * CREEPER-JEEPERS * -symptom: hissing voice and green blocky body * -ingredients for medicine: lilac milk, humongous fungus, goldfish feathers, laser egg, pop peppers, silly serum, oinkment * EVEN SNEEZING * -symptom: double heartbeat and sneezes * -MEDICINE RECIPE: Sunshine, weepy willow tears, chocolate rain, noise oinkment, dandelion puff, durian essence, pop, fungus, milk * DINOSITIS * -symptoms: tiny dino in the nose, big sneeze and fever * RECIPE FOR MEDICINE: hydroclops drops, sunshine, loganberry, durian, oinkment and chocolate * EXPLOSIVE HICCUPS * -Symptoms: explosion with every hiccup * -medicine recipe: chocolate rain, lilac milk, hydroclops drops, weepy willow tears, silly serum, fishy feathers, loganberry, fungus, oinkment, bedtime laterner, laser egg yolk, puff, cheese, coconut, dandelion * BELLY BUTTERFLIES * -symptoms: actual butterflies in belly, hiccups * -ointment recipe: bedtime laterner, yolk, sandwich, loganberry, chocolate, willow, flying goldfish feathers, fizzy feather, dandelion, oink-ment AND pop peppers * EAR BELLS: * -symptoms: actual bells in ears, ringing * -ointment recipe: coconuts, oinkment, dehydrated water, fungus, pop pepper, loganberry, dandelion, chocolate rain, goat wort, puff plant and cheesy powder * PARTY HEARTIES * -symptoms: garage band in skull, musical heartbeat, ringing ears and crowd voice * -ointment ingredients: laser egg, dino lashes, pop peppers, bedtime, silly serum, hydroclops, durian, bedtime, coconuts, willow, goat, chocolate * GREEN THUMBS * -symptoms: roots in thumbs and floral hands * ointment recipe: Goat, willow, dehydrated, lilac, sandiwch, dino lashes * ODD POX * -symptoms: floral eyes and hands * -ointment recipe: weepy willow, lilac milk, loganberry, chocolate, dehydrated water, puff plant, cheese, fizz, sunshine and bedtime * RACKETOSIS * Symptom: Stripe Tongue * Ointment recipe: Sunshine, chocolate rain, laser egg, fizzin' feathers, sandwich * DOT FLU: * Symptom: Dotted face, swirl eyes, fever * Recipe for ointment: loganberry, dehydrated water, fishie feathers, willow, dandelion, lilac, pop peppers, fizz * FROGGIFIED!: * Symptoms: green dotty face, frong tongue, flies in belly * Ointment recipe: Silly serum, puff plant, loganberry, humongous fungus, fishie feathers * KNEEZLES: * Symptoms: knobby Knees * Ointment recipe: hydroclops, durian, fungus, fizz, cheese, silly, sandwich * LASER CHICKEN POX: * Symptoms: Knobby knees and laser eyes * Ointment recipe: yolk, sandwich, puff plant, fizz, sunshine, silly, chocolate * CHILLOUT: * Symptoms: 95 degrees F, skull blizzard, cold body * Ointment recipe: pop peppers, silly serum, durian, fungus, laser yolks, dino lashes * COLD SNAPS: * Symptoms: shrinking eyes, 93 degrees F, cold body * Ointment recipe: dino lashes, cocoa rain, goat wort, fizz, flying fish, silly serum * GOOPY COUGH: * Symptoms: gooey body, green tears * Medicine Recipe: Dino lashes, goat wort * PHLEGM FLU: * Symptoms: gooey body, 102 F * Medicine recipe: lilac, fish, fizz, dandelion, cheese, yolk, silly, sandwich Scented Test Tubes Cheesy powder-orange Silly serum-grape Essence of durian-KIWI Hydroclops drops-sour green apple Sandwich extract-bacon Lilac Milk-lavender Sunshine-lemonade Weepy Willow Tears-blueberry Chocolate Rain-Chocolate Noisy Oinkment-Cotton Candy Dandelion Puff-LEMON Bedtime laterner-Chamomile Laser egg yolk-BUTTERSCOTH coconut cream-COCONUTS POPPY PEPPERS-CHERRY loganberry juice-raspberry Dino lashes-cinnamon flying goldfish scales-MANGO puff plant-MINT FIZZIN' FEATHERS-BUBBLE GUM humongous fungus-vanilla 15 Fun Sing-Alongs Kids' Kits Each kit comes with a CD, microphone, and sing along lyric book. The tracks have 2 versions: sing-along/learn the words/vocal and karaoke/instrumental. WB SIng Along Soundtrack CLassics # This Is It # Call Me Wacky Daffy Duck (Mary Had a Little Lamb) # I Thought I Saw A Pussycat (Pop Goes the Weasel) # The Daring Young Hare on the Flying Trapeze (The Daring Young Man on the FLying Trapeze) # Category:Companies Category:Merchandise